


Lost in Translation

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lena learns a handy new phrase.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 29
Kudos: 702
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

She’d met Supergirl five minutes ago, Lena reflected. _Hi, Lena Luthor_. That’s all she’d had a chance to say, introducing herself.

She’d extended a hand, and Supergirl had kissed her hungrily, powerfully, before turning her around with alarming speed. Lena had barely managed to keep track of what was happening before she felt her skirt being slowly pushed up and sudden, unexpected need shot through her.

“Rao, you look amazing,” Supergirl said. “Hope you don’t mind, alien anatomy is a bit…”

Then Lena felt something solid prod into her ass. Something warm, something long, poking out from under Supergirl’s skirt. Lena’s eyes widened.

 _Oh_. Okay. She’d read… speculation for what Supergirl might be like, but she’d never thought it was real, nor that she’d ever get first hand experience.

“Please,” Lena whimpered, overwhelmed and needy.

She heard Supergirl spit, drag her length between Lena’s legs, wetting it on her cunt, before sliding forwards again. That time it aimed somewhere different, somewhere much tighter.

Apparently Kryptonians had an… interesting definition of what constituted a vanilla first time. Lena hadn’t thought about it much, but at that moment she couldn’t think of anything she wanted more.

Supergirl pushed inside her agonisingly slowly, Lena pushing back against her. God, she felt so full.

“You’re incredible,” Supergirl murmured.

Lena couldn’t form a coherent word, crying out indistinctly as Supergirl kept moving. It wasn’t long before Supergirl moaned, echoing Lena’s own sounds, and she slowed, softening inside Lena as warmth filled her.

She leant forwards, resting over Lena’s back for a long few moments.

“Wow, I… I don’t know what brought that on, but _wow_ Supergirl,” Lena said. “That was amazing.”

“What do you mean?” Supergirl said, looking at her strangely. “You asked.”

“I… what?” Lena said.

“ _Ley’nuh-luu thore_ ,” Kara said. “It’s Kryptonese. _Ley’nuh_ , fuck me, _luu_ , within, _thore_ , ass.”

Lena paused.

“It’s my name,” she said slowly.

Supergirl blinked.

“Lena Luthor,” Lena said slowly. Supergirl stared.

“Oh,” Supergirl said.

Lena stared back, slightly self-conscious.

“So, um, sorry,” Supergirl said.

“Don’t be,” Lena said breathlessly. “ _Don’t_ be.”

Supergirl chuckled nervously. There was a pause. Then Lena spoke.

“My name means _what_?!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got bored. Did this. Here we are.

"Tell me Lex at least had it worse," Lena said. She was still breathless, still bent over her desk with a slightly out-of-breath Kryptonian over her. She couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be.

"Um, Lecks is... er, it translates to 'head,'" Supergirl said.

"So Lex Luthor would be... huh, that fits," Lena said.

She wriggled, eliciting a small gasp from Supergirl. Wow, it figured that on top of everything else, Kryptonians would be ready to go again far, far sooner than most people. Lena bit her lip.

"What's Lillian?" Lena said, curiously.

"Lena!" Supergirl said.

"What?!" Lena said.

"There's no way that's an actual human name," Supergirl said. "I may still get tripped up by a few things, but not that. I'm not falling for it."

Lena paused. Well if that was her reaction, Lena wasn't sure she even wanted to know. And she'd thought her surname Luthor meaning 'in the ass' couldn't be in a much more awkward situation than Lex's head up himself, or Lena meaning 'fuck me.'

Though her name at least had its uses.

Lena wriggled again, smiling as she felt Supergirl harden anew. God, she was incredible. At some point they might need to actually do something more vanilla than anal, but apparently this was just where they were now.

"Well until you want to tell me, I'll just play with this cock a bit more," Lena said.

She pushed back, throwing back her head at the renewed feeling of being filled. Supergirl, meanwhile, gasped.

"It's not a cock!" Supergirl said. "That's human."

"Right. So what do you prefer calling it?" Lena said.

"Cohrp," Supergirl said proudly.

Lena paused.

"Corp," she echoed. That figured. "Supergirl. Please tell me my company is not named L-dick."

It was Supergirl's turn to hesitate.

"Well the, um, Ell is Kryptonese too," she said.

"Do I want to ask?" Lena said.

"Version of a verb, the personal form with no amendment, so, um, it translates to 'give me.'"

Lena paused. So her company's name was 'give me...' She blinked.

Well at least changing it from Luthor-Corp had been a smart move. Mostly. Maybe. Honestly she wasn't entirely sure.

"L-Corp," Lena said slowly, just trying to digest the phrase. Supergirl beamed.

"Gladly!" Supergirl said brightly.

And then Lena was back to being pounded over her desk and was very, very glad she didn't have to focus on branding just then.


End file.
